Samson Black
This character belongs to its rightful owner, X Shingeki no Kyojin x, please ask if you want to use this. 'Samson Black '( サムソンブラック, Samusonburakku ) is the son of Luke Black, and Grace Black, and the brother of Joey Black and Willow Black. He is a currently a civilian living with his parents in the inner district of Wall Sheena, Mitras. His parents are thinking about applying him to become a soldier when he's old enough. He is half Marleyan, and Eldian due to his father. Appearance Samson usually wears standard clothing such as a long coat, a red short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and his black scarf his parents gave him. Samson has black " sparkling " hair, and brown eyes. He has fairly light skin. He also sometimes wears his father's Marleyan armband without his permission, but he never gets caught by the Military Police in public. Personality Samson acts really gloomy, and emo-ish. He is often quiet and rarely talks whenever he's with his family. He loves reading books about the outside world, and books about Eldia and Marley. He is a little perverted and likes writing books, he thinks about become an author when he grows up. Also, if you call him Sammy or Sam, he probably will never speak, look, or play with you ever again.. Background Early Childhood Samson was born, a few weeks after the Fall Of Wall Maria to the Black Family. Before they lived in Mitras, Samson and his family lived in the Krolva District, where they adopted Joey Black, and where Samson got a sister, called Willow Black Late Childhood A few years later, Samson and his family move to Mitras, because his father got a job as a soldier there. Willow and Joey were so amazed because of the beautiful houses, and the elegant clothing people were wearing. But, Samson was just like " Eh..". Samson is currently attending school there along with his siblings. School Life Samson was known to be the emo and nerd at his school in Mitras. He was usually alone and had no friends. But it didn't matter to him, he enjoyed solitude. He only had a couple of friends, like his siblings. He also excels in his classes, and is often the all of his teacher's favorite and teacher's pet. Relationships * Joey Black Samson never really liked Joey, he usually just ignored him whenever he's at school. Joey likes to hang out with Samson, and also likes to bother him a lot. * Willow Black Samson hated Willow's guts! Willow hated him too. The two hated each other a lot, but loved each other like brother and sister. * Luke Black And Grace Black Samson had a chaotic relationship with his parents. He often locks himself in his room and reads. Samson dislikes the thought of becoming a soldier like his father because he thinks its weird.. School Abilities Samson excels at every subject in school. But he unexcels at working in groups. Quotes * ( To His Parents ) " I don't want to be a soldier when I grow up! " * ( To His New Brother ) " Go away! ", " Do not ever talk to me at school. " * ( To His Sister ) " Gosh..you're such a teacher's pet." Trivia * Samson secretly wants to become a soldier ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) * Samson is bisexual or either gay.. Category:X Shingeki no Kyojin x